A process in which a molten resin mass (referred to hereinbelow simply as “molten resin”) extruded from a die head of an extruder is fed to a mold and compression molded to the predetermined shape with a female mold and a male mold has been widely used in the past. For example, in the field of containers, the molten resin extruded from a die head is compression molded in a mold as described hereinabove when molding a preform that is a premolded body for blow molding a synthetic resin container, molding a spout that is a discharge port of the container, or molding a cap. In this case, accurately feeding and placing a molten resin prior to compression molding to the desired position inside the mold is a necessary condition for obtaining a good molded article. The problem is that the occurrence of displacement, oblique placing, or falling delay causes molding defects. In particular, in the case of a multilayer molten resin that imparts a molded product with high functionality, if the molten resin is fed into a mold in an eccentric or tilted state and the compression molding is performed in this state, then the intermediate layers will shift to one side or the layers will be ruptured, causing molding defects. For example, when a molded article is obtained in which a multilayer resin comprises a gas barrier resin layer inside thereof, the gas barrier layer can be exposed to the outside or can be locally thinned or ruptured, whereby the gas barrier function will be lost.
A conventional molding apparatus has been suggested (see Patent Document 1) in which a molten resin is extruded with an extruder, fed to a mold, and compression molded to obtain a compression molded product, this molding apparatus having a route by which the molten resin is supplied from a mold of the extruder to be placed into a mold of a compression molding machine, wherein the mold of the compression molding machine is located or passes directly below the die head of the extruder, an annular molten resin extruded from the die head is received by the surface of an intermediate support member that extends from the mold of the compression molding machine and has an extending rod that can slide in the axial central section, and the molten resin is placed on the female mold by pushing down a molding plunger (male mold). In a suggested molding apparatus of another configuration (see Patent Document 2), a die head of an extruder for a molten resin and a mold of a compression molding machine are disposed so that the axial lines thereof are shifted from each other, a rotary disk is provided that has a cutting-holding mechanisms disposed with a predetermined pitch on the outer peripheral section thereof, this mechanism conveying the molten resin between the die head of the extruder and the mold of the molding machine, the cutting-holding mechanism conveys the molted resin to directly above the mold by the rotation of the rotary disk, and molten resin guiding means is provided so that it can be inserted between a female mold and a male mold and removed therefrom.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Publication of Examined Application No. 07-61656    Patent Document 2: Japanese Publication of Patent Application No. 2000-280248